


Together

by lillytriestowrite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillytriestowrite/pseuds/lillytriestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or how "the talk" would have gone if Coulson hadn't rudely interrupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of Shield or any of its characters!

_“Maybe there is.”_

He tries to take those words in. He almost doesn’t believe she actually just said them. He had already accepted that she would never love him the way he loved her. And now she says this to him? He takes a step towards her, not letting go of her hand clutching his.

“What do you mean?” He doesn’t want to get his hopes up. But he has to know for sure that this isn’t what he thinks it could be. Jemma looks almost shocked at her own words.

“Well… I mean, it’s just… you never even gave me a chance to respond! Everything happened so fast and then you just,” she tries to hold back a sob, “pushed the button. You almost died because of me…” She looks down at her feet, almost ashamed.

Fitz was taken aback by this admission. He hadn’t even considered that Jemma would blame herself. After all, it was his choice to give her the oxygen. He let’s go of her hand and starts pacing, searching for something to say to make her understand. He turns back to face her.

“Jemma, I never blamed you for that. It was my choice to give you the oxygen. I just knew that if you died there was no way I would be able to… to live with myself. But I know you would have been able to - even if… if I hadn’t survived. I need you more than you need me,” he wrings his hands together awkwardly. “That’s… that’s just how its always been…” Jemma looked at him as if an alarm had just gone off in her head. But her look of realization soon turned to anger.

“How could you even think that? You’re the most important person in my life, Fitz! You should know that by now. I need you just as much as you need me!” she was really yelling now. “Don’t think even for a second that I don’t. I was just… caught off guard when you said… what you said to me in the pod. I never even considered the _possibility_ that you felt that way. But that doesn’t mean… She paused, taking a shuddering breath “I don’t feel the same way,” she finished.

Now Fitz _really_ didn’t know what to say. Coulson was going to come in any moment saying they had to go on a possibly life threatening mission and she chooses _now_ to tell him all this. 

“I accepted that you don’t feel the same way as I do a while ago. I thought that even if you didn’t… love me that way… I could live with it because I would still have you as my best friend. Now you’re trying to tell me that… that you might feel the same way? He had so many emotions flowing through his head he didn’t even know what to do with them. Jemma looked at him with an expression on her face that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

“I… I don’t even know exactly what I’m feeling right now. All I know is that I feel… something towards you that’s not just friendship. In any case, you’re about to go on a dangerous mission and I don’t think I could forgive myself if I put this off any longer. I almost lost you once and... and seeing Bobbi with Hunter made me realize that... this job doesn't exactly leave room for having important things go unsaid. I know you have to go soon and we have a lot more to talk about… later. But I just need you to know that… well… um…” he could see she was struggling to find the right words “I think you’re more than that too.” She finally blurted out.

She barely had time to notice his responses before his hands were on her face and he was pulling her in for a kiss. Not passionate, more like a promise that everything would be fine. He would come back from this mission and they would finally put everything they had been feeling for the past year on the table. When he finally pulled away it was like a huge weight was lifted off both of their shoulders. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough… for now.

_“Agent Fitz. We’re on the move.”_

He gave her one last parting glance before walking out the door. He knew if he looked at her any longer he wouldn't be able to leave. But he had never felt more relieved in his life. Nothing was perfect and they still had a lot of stuff to work out, but it was a start. Most importantly it was the start of something that they would be doing together, just like they always did.  

 


End file.
